


Suspicious, Not Suspicious

by akazxki



Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [6]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Black gets the love he deserves and so much more, Consentacles, Emotional Sex, Explicit Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Polus (Among Us), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, White is very soft for Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki
Summary: White has to make a decision- Black, or his kind. When Brown learns of White's dilemma, he has to make his choice too.[Sexual content in Chapter 3 only, more detailed warnings on its notes]
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Brown & White (Among Us), Brown/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945567
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. Deception

“Why is the mission taking so long, White?” His superior demanded, “I understand that the Skeld crash landed on Polus and it may hinder your progress,  _ however, _ it should not have taken you that long to wipe out an entire crew.”

The Impostor in question glared at the device in his hand. “Tch. Don’t talk if you haven’t ever been on the field,” He said, annoyed.

Sputtering, the man on the other end cleared his throat. “Mind your language. Another Impostor has been sent your way. Your mission is to eliminate all humans on Polus, do not disappoint me, Key.”

“Hmph.” White huffed, ending the call afterwards. Frustrated, he tossed the communicator at the wall and watched it fall onto the floor with a satisfying crack. Curse those incompetent fools, sitting in their positions all high and mighty as they give orders. If he had another choice, he’d be anywhere but here. Then again, he thought, if he hadn’t been here, he would’ve never met Black.

Later at the usual meeting, Lime seemed to be delighted about something. After the tasks were assigned, she clapped her hands together and caught the attention of the whole crew. “Okay, I have good news! We’re going home soon! I just got a transmission from HQ, they said another ship will come and their crew will take over our duties here in approximately one week from now.”

White glanced at Brown, their eyes meeting. He remembered the conversation he had with his superior earlier that day.  _ So, that’s the ship, huh?  _ Black looked up at White, hand outstretched expectantly. The taller male stared, confused, before finally realizing and taking the hand, letting himself be pulled to wherever Black needed to go. As he was dragged away from the meeting room, he mouthed, in Impostor language, “I need to talk to you later.”

“Are you alright? You’re more unresponsive than usual.” Black asked as he watched the data download.

Surprised by his sharp eye, White raised a brow at the question. “Hmm? What do you mean?”

Black watched White’s expression for another while and shook his head, “No, it’s nothing. You seem different, is all.”

White chuckled quietly as he ruffled Black’s hair affectionately, “It’s still the same me.”

The tasks around Polus were done rather quickly since the crew has already gotten accustomed to the routine and there’s no Impostor threat to worry about. White took the chance to slip away as Black talked to Blue, heading to find Brown. Of course, he made sure to leave a note for Black so that he wouldn’t worry.

The horned Impostor was not hard to find, he was usually seen in the Office or hidden in his quarters after finishing tasks. White knocked on the door as he went over what he wanted to say. Soon enough, he opened the door and allowed White entry. Brown motioned to the couches facing one another and took a seat in one of them.

Sitting down on the other couch, White pulled out his cracked device and replayed the conversation. Brown listened intently, eyeing White every once in a while. The replay ended and he pocketed the device as he crossed his arms and leaned back, closing his eyes. Brown asked, “So, what do you intend to do? As they say?” 

In case someone walked in and overheard them, they talked in their language. White huffed, “No way in hell. I’m not going anywhere without Black.”

“As expected, friend. Count me in- If the Mothership can get to you, the Guild can get to me too.” Brown said, determined.

White shifted, chin now resting on the back of his hand. Red flashed through his exposed eye as his lips curled into a frown. “I’m going to do something about this. Listen, I have an idea.”

“Are you serious!? It’s high-risk, high-reward, and that’s why-” Brown cut himself off as his eyes widened in realization, “That’s why no one would suspect a thing. That’s why it’s a worthy risk. You’re truly on another level.” Then, he stared intensely at White, remembering something. “But won’t you take over the entire Mothership if you manage to off, y’know,  _ him?” _

He hummed in thought. “Probably, yeah. Thing is,  _ we don’t have time.”  _ White looked at Brown. “This is how it’ll go. Since the others know we’re the Impostors, we will use it to our advantage. I’ll go around and leave something here and there so that if they decide to come we won’t look like we went down without a fight.” Brown nodded in agreement. “I want you to stir unease among the crew. When we can taste the  _ tension, _ that’s when we’ll send messages back to HQ. I know I’m essentially asking you to lie to Cyan, and I won’t push it if you decline.”

Brown pondered for a bit before finally nodding again, acknowledging his part in the plan. “Still though, White, what about this place  _ after _ we left? Allow other humans to continue their so-called research? Or do we-” He was hesitant. While Brown didn’t want this crew dead, he certainly didn’t want humans to continue ruining other planets for their own selfish gain.

“Then that’s their business. From the moment I picked Black over the Skeld mission, I’ve strayed from the cause.” White stood up and added, “Besides, resources on Polus are almost exhausted, courtesy of MIRA. I don’t see the point in keeping this place. If you’re that worried, we can leave some pointers for future Impostors. What they do with them is their decision.”

“Fair enough.” Brown sighed, “Are you sure we shouldn’t let the others know about this?”

White almost lost his cool.  _ Almost. _ He hissed,  _ “No. _ You and I both know HQ have eyes everywhere, that’s the first thing we learned during training. I  _ would _ if it’s an option, but we need the tension in order to convince  _ them. _ They’ll sniff us out otherwise.” Finished, he made his way to the door, not allowing room for argument. “I’ll start tomorrow.”

Brown watched as White left. He didn’t like White’s business mode. It made Brown feel like he never knew the other man at all. He relaxed into his couch and let his thoughts consume him. ‘Lying, huh? It’s been a while since I last did that. I wonder, will they attempt to eject us if we seemed sus? What will White do then? Explain?’ He didn’t notice Cyan walk in until the male made himself comfy on his lap.

“What was that about? Some secret between you two?” Cyan asked, leaning into Brown and looking up at the Impostor.

So someone  _ did _ overhear them. Figures, because White rarely visited Brown in his quarters, it’d be normal for Cyan to be curious. Brown rested his chin on Cyan’s head as he wrapped his arms around the human and answered, “Something like that. You  _ do _ trust me, right?”

Cyan didn’t hesitate when he nodded in earnest, “Of course! What brought this up?” Brown could hear the worry seeping into his voice and it made his heart clench painfully. 

Smiling as he gently kissed Cyan’s forehead, Brown shook his head. “Nothing. I’m- No. It’s nothing. I love you, Cyan.”

“I trust you to not hurt us.” Cyan stated, matter-of-factly. He tilted his head more so Brown’s lips landed on his instead of his head. Surprised, Brown pulled away. Cyan giggled as he reached up to pull Brown into another kiss, “Aww, I love you too!”

Back in Black and White’s room, the two cuddled. White was thankful for the position he found himself in, spooning Black with the human facing the other way. He felt Black relax in his arms and  _ something _ coiled in his gut. It made him doubt himself. It made him feel bad. It made him feel even  _ more _ confusing emotions and he has no idea what they are.  _ Black made him second guess himself. _

‘It has to be done,’ White convinced himself, ‘I have to do it. Lying isn’t hard, I’ve done it for years. It’ll be easy to fool these humans. It’s just for a few days, it’ll be okay. No one will be hurt.’ He had to restrain himself from telling Black the truth. He had to stop himself from crying. He settled for burying his face into his human’s back and quietly whispered a ‘I love you’ before falling asleep. 

The next day, the crew seemed to notice something changed. It’s clear that they cannot pinpoint  _ what _ changed, but they know something is  _ different.  _ Maybe it’s the way Brown stuck a little closer to White. Maybe it’s the way Cyan clung to Brown tighter. Maybe it’s just the anticipation of being able to return home. White glanced at Brown and nodded, signalling that they have to get to work.

White accompanied Black on his tasks like how he normally would. He checked for the wires powering the heater and snipped it when Black was preoccupied. Lime had been insistent, making them wear their suits around. They can take off their helmet, but the suit stays  _ on. _ White noticed that every suit has its own temperature regulator, so he set his sights on the heater. To be honest, he  _ missed _ the thrill of sabotaging. Of pulling strings from behind the scenes and tasting the paranoia in the air. This would be his finale as an Impostor of the Mothership.

“Why do I have to download data again... And White, do you feel cold? I dunno, but my face is freezing.” Black whined, tablet in hand and pulling White along with the other. 

“Really?” White pretended to be surprised. “Well? Come closer.”

They stopped at the Office and Black sat in White’s lap as he watched the data download. Black snuggled into White for warmth. The Impostor wrapped his arms around Black, sharing his body heat with him. Black leaned into the embrace contentedly and White took the chance to cover Black’s eyes as he interrupted the download and started it up again. The corrupt data wouldn’t do much, but what they need to do is to fool HQ, not  _ actually _ sabotage the mission. It will not bode well for them to get carried away now.

He pressed a delicate kiss to Black’s nape and pulled away. “It’s done.” 

Black looked a little confused. He picked up his tablet, checked, and shook his head. White’s very expressive today. Normally White wouldn’t just  _ kiss _ his neck out in the open. It’s already rare enough that he gets to cuddle with White during the day, but  _ kissing?  _ “Are you alright?”

The Impostor pushed down the instinct to jump. “Yes? Why?” He punched himself mentally.  _ How _ did Black notice? White thought he did a decent job at lying... But then again, it’s Black and they have been together for a few months by now and it wouldn’t be that weird if Black noticed something is off-

“You seem weird. I can’t say you’re happy, nor can I say you’re down either. It feels like... I’m not sure. Feels like a lot’s on your mind and you aren’t quite yourself.” Black said. He had wanted to say White looked like he’s hiding something from the way he’s acting, but after learning a hard lesson from Pink, Black knew that whatever White is doing has a reason behind and White wouldn’t hurt him.

White almost choked on air.  _ How in the world did Black see all that?  _ “It’s your imagination.” He answered, keeping his voice steady and as neutral as he can.

He could practically  _ feel _ Black’s worried gaze all over him. He could smell the slightest hint of fear from Black and it made White hyper aware of the deception he and Brown are pulling on this crew. He shoved the guilt aside as he reaffirmed himself that it is a  _ necessary evil _ and  _ it doesn’t physically hurt anyone.  _ They would deal with the emotional aftermath later, fending off the incoming Impostors comes first. 

Brown has slipped away from Cyan on multiple occasions as the male focused on his task. He made sure someone else spotted him alone and walked around idly. No one suspected a thing at first, but when they saw Brown  _ again, alone, _ they realized something is different. The Impostor made sure Cyan didn’t notice and pretended he had never left. He snaked his arms around Cyan’s waist like he had been there all along. He pulled Cyan close like he hadn’t just left and returned. 

“Hey. Orange, you see that?” Lime whispered, “Something’s off.” 

“Brown’s acting weird today.” Orange agreed, “But why? He could’ve killed us on multiple occasions, he doesn’t have to gain our trust, so what is his intention?”

She tapped her chin in thought. “I don’t know. I don’t think he’ll hurt us either. Just what is he trying to do? We’re on good terms and he likes Cyan, so I really don’t see a motive. Unless he’s lying all along, but that’s just  _ sick _ and I don’t want to believe it.” Lime shuffled a little closer to her companion, shivering. “By the way,  _ why is it so cold?” _

At the end of the day, White has snipped the wires powering the heater, Weapons and the emergency button. Brown was spotted walking around suspiciously. The atmosphere started to get a little tense, so a meeting was called to check on everybody.

Blue waited for the others to return to their quarters before approaching Lime. “Captain.” 

“What is it, Blue?” She asked, turning to face them.

“Do you think White’s acting weird?” They quietly asked, “I’ve noticed some things.”

Lime closed her eyes as she recalled the events that happened earlier. “I haven’t seen him since this morning, I can’t really tell from what I’ve seen... I can tell you this though, Brown  _ is _ acting weird.”

They nodded, “Thanks. And I should probably let you know that I saw White cutting wires today, which is why it’s freezing right now.”

“That was him!?” Lime bristled, clearly unhappy about the sabotage. “I knew it, the heater was off!”

Blue quickly added, “Don’t be too harsh on him, there has to be a reason behind all this. He saved me twice, after all, so I trust him.”

After some days of odd things going wrong here and there, Lime finally called a meeting over the radio. She’s had enough of those tiny malfunctions that seemed harmless but are extremely annoying because  _ they just keep happening.  _ She’s had enough of Brown’s suspicious movements and she’s had enough of the Impostors doing incomprehensible crap. She wants  _ answers. _

The crew gathered in the meeting room, the tension thick in the air because things kept going out of control. All eyes were trained on Lime, who sat in her seat with her arms crossed on her chest. 

“What is this meeting for-” 

Cyan’s question was cut short as she slammed the table and stood up, pointing fingers at White and Brown and yelling, “What the  _ hell _ are you two doing? Explain yourselves! I would like to trust you, but with the way you’re acting I have absolutely no incentive to do so!” 

The other crewmates looked at each other, not knowing how to react. Brown chuckled, “We’re just doing our job as a part of this crew, whatever do you mean?”

Orange narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been seen alone, and you’re definitely not doing tasks. So pray tell, what are you  _ actually _ doing?”

“Don’t play dumb, you’re acting very  _ sus _ right now.” Lime hissed, “I won’t hesitate to eject you if you show any intention to harm one of us.”

“That’s impossible!” Black cried, clinging to White’s arm, “White wouldn’t do that!”

“How are you so sure?” Lime retorted sharply. Black visibly stiffened and his grip on White’s arm faltered. 

Blue glanced at White and saw the male looking at them with such intensity they instinctively shrank into themselves. They had wanted to say that White was cutting wires. They just thought the crew should know, they weren’t trying to prove anything. Not like they dared to speak with him glaring at them like that, so they kept their mouth shut. Blue was reminded of how White used to be on the Skeld, of how merciless and dangerous he could be. Of the fact that Impostors are capable of violence and they are very lucky to have met those that can be reasoned with.

Cyan raised his hand awkwardly. “So, uh, there is no solid evidence, right?” He glanced at Brown. “You’re just guessing. Is there proof that they want to hurt us?”

“It’s speculation, yes. But it doesn’t change that they  _ are _ acting sus.” Orange answered. “Well, that’s fair. We won’t take action  _ yet. _ You two,” He gestured to Cyan and Black, “Be careful. We don’t know what they’re thinking.”

Lime shot him a dirty look. “No matter how insensitive that sounded, you’re right.” 

Shaking White desperately, Black sobbed, frantic amber eyes searching his face, “Please! Say something! You won’t...  _ Right?” _

He didn’t answer.  _ It is a necessary evil, _ he reminded himself. “Believe what you will.” White stood up and left the room, Brown following after him.

White hated the way Blue looked at him with sadness and disappointment. He hated the way Black watched him with such a  _ heartbroken _ expression as if he had just ripped his heart open. He hated the way everyone present in the meeting room stared at him and Brown. He hated the way he felt bad for deceiving the crew, hated the way regret burned within him.

He found himself in Communications with Brown. They jammed the doors and made sure no one could enter. “This doesn’t feel good at all,” Brown groaned, “I don’t like how Cyan looked at me with doubt in his eyes.”

White sighed, “Same. Their fear... It left a sour taste in my mouth. It used to be so sweet, when did it- no-  _ When did I change, I wonder?” _ He shook his head. “It’s not important. This isn’t over yet.”

He pulled out his device and sent a scheduled message before sharpening his claws and shattering it. “You know, until Lime hears that the ship changed course, we’ll be stuck in this situation.” White breathed, “This will only truly be over once we have told them everything.”

Brown tossed his device on the floor and squashed it under his feet. “I’m aware. I only hope that they’ll understand when the time comes. After all,  _ we _ don’t know what  _ they’re _ thinking either.” He said, picking up the destroyed device, “Let’s get rid of this. This doesn’t feel real... I can’t believe I’m going against the order.”

“I can’t believe you’d follow me in deserting.” White laughed lightly as the two Impostors made their way to the lava pit.

The next few days were enveloped in unease and awkwardness. While Black still did tasks with White, the Impostor could tell that he stayed one bit away and  _ it tore his heart into pieces- _

Just a little more, he told himself, a little more and everything will be back to normal. White didn’t bother to bridge the gap Black put between them, no matter how much it hurt. If it’s Black’s decision, then White will respect it and keep the distance. He could smell the despair eating away at Black. He could smell the anxiety and fear-  _ fear of abandonment- _ in his heart. He wanted to pull Black close, hold him tight and never let go, kiss him all over and make him  _ his. _ In the end, he didn’t say anything, only hoped that his presence would be enough to reassure Black that he won’t leave.

Brown wasn’t faring so well. Cyan was still kind to him and nothing seemed to change much, but the overwhelming apprehension in the air suffocated him. Brown had to be the one to put distance between them. Surely the other crewmates noticed, judging by the way their eyes lingered longer whenever they saw Brown alone. He ended up shutting himself away in the office. Sometimes White would stop by and they’d talk, offering each other company.

The crew found themselves in the meeting room once more. Lime had her tablet on the table, on the screen was a message.  _ ‘Personnel transfer cancelled due to an unknown cause.’ _ She opened another file and a man’s voice rang,  _ “We lost signal of the designated transfer ship. MIRA will send another team. Possibility of Impostor activity: 95%. Polus crew, remain on alert.” _

She glared at the two Impostors in the room coldly. “So, care to explain now?”

  
  



	2. Truths Coming to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets the answers they deserve and Black might just have a wish.

The atmosphere was tense.  _ Too tense. _ Lime kept her face straight as she glared down the two Impostors, who are now looking at each other with the smuggest expression ever. Blue sat next to Black, holding his hand in a comforting gesture. Orange’s eyes were focused on Brown and Cyan’s gaze was fixated on Orange.

“I can’t believe it worked,” Brown breathed, relief overtaking his features, “We did it.”

White eyed him and shook his head. “Jokes, the lot of them.”

“I knew it.” Lime hissed, “You’re involved in this.  _ What did you do?” _

Brown chuckled in amusement. “Hmm, what did  _ we _ do...”

“There is nothing to laugh about!” Lime exclaimed, anger showing in her tone as she reached for  _ something, _ “Answer me-”

She was cut off as Cyan leapt over the table and grabbed her arm, both tumbling to the ground. “Don’t you dare, Lime!” He cried, “I said he  _ wouldn’t _ hurt us!”

Orange jumped into action and held Cyan back as he yelled back in irritation, “Get yourself together! They’re the Impostors and they’ve been acting  _ sus _ for a while now!”

Lime struggled under Cyan’s weight, thrashing and kicking and screaming. “You’re supposed to be on  _ our _ side! Not the Impostors’!” 

“I’m only on Brown’s side! I can’t just  _ let _ you point a gun at him! I don’t want to see him hurt, Lime! Please, isn’t there a way to resolve this peacefully?” He fought Orange fiercely, headbutting him in the chin and elbowing his chest as he tried to break free.

“Wait! Don’t come any closer-” Lime shrieked as White stood up and made his way over to her. Cyan and Orange stopped and watched in surprise as the Impostor helped her up.

White pulled the gun from her suit and dangled it above her head, face expressionless. “We’ll tell you everything- In turn, you put this away.” 

She grumbled under her breath before begrudgingly agreeing. White gave the gun back and retreated to his seat, Brown nodding at him and turning to face the rest of the crew. “The personnel transfer is a lie. There’s an Impostor on board and they are very likely to be parasitic. I take it you know what I mean?”

Blue nodded as they peeked at the two still on the floor catching their breath. “Which means that we’ll be doomed if the transfer  _ does _ happen.”

“You can't seriously be believing him!” Lime shouted, “He’s been lying to us, for God’s sake! What, so he’s magically trustworthy now?”

“Why would we lie?” White retorted, “If we wanted you dead, trust me, you would be.” He caught Black trembling from the corner of his eye and he fought the instinct to reach out.

Lime hesitated. Blue added, “They have no reason to. Besides, don’t forget about Pink. If White could do that to his own kind he’d be able to do that to all of us.”

“I- Ugh.” Lime sighed and backed down, still unconvinced but too tired to argue.

“Tell me, Lime.” White started, “What is the standard procedure if an Impostor was found?”

She didn’t expect that question. “Ah, well, we eject them, report to HQ then continue our mission. What are you-” Her eyes widened in realization. “Oh.  _ Oh.” _

A lopsided grin settled on Brown’s face. “There you go. It wasn’t that hard, see?”

“Well, Impostors don’t dwell on lost causes, so they aren’t coming here now.” White explained, crossing his arms.

Black quietly asked, “Lost causes?” Despite all that is happening, White doesn’t feel resentment from him. He’d rather Black hate him so it would hurt less, but he wasn’t sure anymore- Wouldn’t it hurt the same if Black hated him? Or would it hurt more?

“Mhm. They think we’re dead.” White answered, “We took some precautions in case they decide to look for us, but they should believe we’re dead for now.”

Blue gasped. They couldn’t form a coherent sentence. It was all too shocking. “You- All those sabotages-”

“-They aren’t meant to be harmful.” Orange completed for them as he leaned back into his chair.

Lime used a little time to understand the situation. It was amusing, seeing multiple expressions cross her face at once. After making sense of all the information, she visibly relaxed, shoulders sagging and letting out a long breath. “Okay, if what you’re saying is true, then  _ why? _ Why would the ship want to come here at first? Why didn’t it just vanish like it did?”

“This is somewhat complicated.” Brown said, eyeing the other Impostor, “White, are you gonna explain?”

“Now that you’ve gone and said that, do I even have a choice?” He sighed, “Alright. MIRA  _ did _ tell you that Impostor attacks are organized?”

The others in the room nodded. “I got a call from my superior. He wanted me to speed things up and sent someone to help.” White averted his eyes. “I was supposed to kill everyone on the Skeld before it got here. I was supposed to kill all of you, not sitting here,  _ talking to you.” _

“That’s not important.” He cleared his throat. “Now that they think we failed, they most probably took the resources back to our home planet. We had to create tension in order to fool them- Their surveillance is everywhere. They can check those whenever they like, so, sorry about that.”

Black stood up abruptly, surprising everyone. His expression is unreadable as he made his way to White. He tackled White in a tight embrace and clung onto him and  _ sobbed, _ desperately grasping at his suit and burying his face into White-  _ his White- _ inhaling his scent, breathing him in. “I’m so glad,” He whispered, hiccuping, “I’m so glad you aren’t leaving us behind, I’m so glad you’re not leaving  _ me _ behind.”

White wanted to cry. It has only been a few days but it felt too long and White missed Black, missed pressing their bodies together as they hug, missed being in Black’s presence, missed the way he looked at him with eyes full of love as they closed the gap between them. He gently wrapped his arms around his human securely, paying the other crewmates no mind. “I promised you. I’ll never leave you alone.” 

“I- I know,” Black whimpered, “But it felt like that and I was so afraid, I’m-”

He trembled violently as he weeped into White, seeking the familiar warmth and the delicate touches that he cherished so much. “Hush. I’m here, you’re here, we’re okay.” White mumbled into his hair, his voice so soft and  _ so kind. _ Black didn’t miss the way how White looked at him, how White only said it loud enough for him to hear.

“Ahem.” Blue interrupted, “We still have a few questions, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. Ask away-” Brown’s sentence was cut short as he jumped a little in shock when Cyan leaned on his shoulder. Brown smiled at Cyan and tangled his hand in his hair, combing through the messy hair idly.

“Why didn’t you just tell us everything from the beginning? It would’ve saved so much trouble.” Lime doesn’t sound hostile now, instead, she sounded weary. Tired.

White continued to comfort the crying human in his lap as he looked up. “It’s too big a risk.” He scanned everyone in the room. “MIRA isn’t known for its efficiency. If the others realize we’ve gotten friendly with you, they won’t stop until all of you are dead and your kind won't be able to save you.”

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t trust us.” Orange said, annoyed.

Brown shrugged. “Should we? Judging by your reaction, you were very prepared to throw us into the lava since the moment we began acting sus.” A mysterious smile crossed his lips. “But I also wonder, what would happen if we told you from the beginning...”

Sighing, Lime stood up. “Now that we know that we aren’t in imminent danger, we can continue this another day.” She stretched a bit and exhaled, “I’m- I need some time to figure this out. Too much information. C’mon, let’s give those two some space.”

“Hold on, Lime.” Orange said, making his way towards White. “I’m sorry.” He started, still sounding grumpy, “We’ve already established some sort of trust, and  _ we _ breached it first. We were paranoid- I apologize.”

“Forgive me, White. You saved me twice, and yet I still doubted you...” Blue shuffled a bit, “I know we reacted the way you wanted us to, but I can’t accept that I second guessed your intentions. I should’ve known better than to think you’re planning to harm any of us. I’m so sorry.”

Lime awkwardly walked up to White. “Well, we’re at fault for coming at you so, uh, aggressively. I acted out of line as Captain. If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you and Brown some more questions later.” She turned to look at Brown, “And sorry about earlier... We’ve been working together quite some time now, the least I could do is listen before jumping to conclusions. Good thing Cyan stopped me, gods, I don’t know what I’ll do if I drew that gun.”

Picking up Cyan bridal style, Brown got up as well. “It’s alright. We did all that fully aware of how you’ll react.” He left the meeting room first, not bothering to wait for Lime’s response. 

White glanced up at the humans, “You aren’t in the wrong. We did that on purpose.” He threaded fingers through Black’s shoulder-length hair soothingly as he refocused his attention on him.

Black had calmed down a little, but he was still crying. The other three sighed, knowing that only White can console him, they left for their quarters. White gingerly curled several tentacles around Black and pulled him even closer, placing a soft kiss on his hair, “Hey. It’s over now. I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Suddenly, Black looked up and pressed his lips onto White’s. Black panted as he pulled away, “I’m more scared of you leaving me than you hurting me. I- I’ve lost so many I hold dear, I can’t lose you too...”

_ Ah. _ White almost burst into tears on the spot. “I’ll say this as many times as you need to hear it, I’m not going to leave. I could never let you go-” He pulled Black in for another kiss, “-I’ll never leave your side-” And another kiss, “-You’ll never be alone.”

  
“Then  _ mark _ me.” Black whispered, “Bind me to you... Please,  _ make me yours.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all know what's coming next chapter lol  
> Figured it isn't fair to not write Black and White so I'm doing it :D
> 
> Whenever I finish a chapter I get so excited I ended up posting early and they get so little views because no one is active :") Patience is a virtue that I'll never have  
> also ao3 is wonky this is the third time I tried updating this it better show up in listings or I'm throwing hands


	3. You're Safe in My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black is finally assured- He belonged to White, and White belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Please read this carefully!!  
> Black was almost raped in the past (See [this](/works/27091108/chapters/66150535) for details) and it is mentioned in this chapter. If the topic makes you uncomfortable please do not proceed.

“...Are you sure?” White asked,  _ “Absolutely _ sure?”

“Yes,” He breathed, nodding fervently,  _ “Take me.” _

White snaked several tentacles around Black and pressed a gentle kiss on his hair as he said, “Let me know if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

“I will.” Black answered, relaxing into White’s hold as he closed his eyes happily. He reached up to tug at the bandages covering White’s eye, “It’s been a while since you last wore this... Show me?”

White allowed his human to pull them off before gingerly lifting Black’s face and pressing their lips together, mismatched eyes looking intimately into gold ones. He licked Black’s lower lip gently, asking for permission, to which Black granted without hesitation. White took extra care not to nip him with his teeth as he explored, leaving traces of  _ him _ all around. He tentatively wrapped his tongue around Black’s, sucking softly. Then Black tensed and his eyes widened in fear and his breathing quickened- No doubt remembering the events with Pink.

Pulling away almost immediately, White leaned in and traced Black’s jawline tenderly. “Black. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m White,” He reassured, “Breathe, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.”

Slowly but surely, Black began to calm down. He took deep breaths and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and White swiped those away with his thumb. “White...” Black whimpered, his voice so vulnerable it made White sad, “White, White, White-”

“I’m here. I’m here,” White kissed his cheeks softly, “You’re safe with me, dear.”

Black nodded, grasping at White’s suit, “Continue... I want you, please.”

White unzipped their suits and peeled them off with his tentacles. He looked into Black’s amber eyes as he curled several more tentacles around him, “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Black answered, relaxing into the touch. 

His heart swelled with warmth. White is so good to him. So gentle, so kind, so  _ caring. _ White truly loved him. He felt important. Cherished. The way White’s tentacles caressed his body lovingly- He wanted to cry. He could feel White kissing all over his exposed skin, leaving marks everywhere. He tangled his fingers in those smooth silver tresses and pulled White even closer. “I love you,” Black whispered, breathless, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, dear.” White gently lapped at one of the more prominent marks on Black’s neck as two tendrils slithered into his pants, “May I?”

Black shivered at the feeling and he gripped White’s hair tighter. White almost stopped before Black made a soft whine, “Please.” 

White smiled and nipped at his neck, careful not to draw blood. The tentacles slipped the pants off and ghosted above his erection. “White,” Black moaned, “White, White- Ah!”

“I’m right  _ here, _ Black.” He kissed down Black’s shoulder, “Relax, sweetheart. I want you to feel good.” 

Fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers as White looked up and kissed Black passionately, and before Black knew it, White had his hand wrapped around his cock. Gold met red as they molded their lips together and pressed their bodies flush against each other. Black let himself get lost in those beautiful crimson eyes. He loved White’s mismatched eyes, but apart from that one time he has never seen both eyes red and he wanted so deeply to see it again. Those eyes, so possessive and full of desire but so kind and so soft and Black is in love. He moaned into the kiss, admiring the way White seemed to swallow all the sounds greedily. 

“Black, you’re  _ perfect.” _ White groaned as he began pumping slowly, “No need to hold back, the others already left.”

“White,  _ ah, _ White!” He cried, arching into the touch, “I’m y-yours! All yours!”

White would never admit it out loud, but he found Black very pretty, with his back arched and tentacles all over him. “Can I feel you more?”

“Yes,” Black moaned as White played with the tip, “Ah, j-just, be gentle-”

Delicately, White slid more tentacles around him, two caressing his nipples and another two prodded at his hole. “It’s alright. It won’t hurt, I promise,” White reassured, lips curling in a beautiful smile, “Trust me.”

Black clung onto White and closed his eyes, “I’m ready...” 

True to his word, it didn’t hurt when White slowly pressed a slick tentacle into Black. He trembled and let out a quiet whine of pleasure as he squirmed a little at the unfamiliar sensation. Then a sudden surge of fear spiked and he could almost  _ feel _ Pink on him and he froze, frantically gripping at White’s arms as he gasped for air, “White,” He cried, “It’s you, right? White?”

“Mhm,” White hummed, stroking his cheeks tenderly, “It’s White. I’m here, sweetheart. Breathe.”

Guilt ate at him- Guilt for letting Pink have their way, guilt for letting things escalate to the point where Black had to go through all that. His heart almost shattered at the way Black stilled as he grabbed at him- His fearful expression burned into White’s mind. He didn’t dare move, afraid to spook the human more than he already did. He eventually settled for wiping away the tears threatening to fall as he wrapped an arm around Black, mumbling softly, “You’re safe in my arms, Black.”

“Feeling better?” He continued to comfort Black until his breathing evened and relaxed against him. 

“Y-yeah,” He leaned into White’s touch, “Sorry, I probably killed the mood...”

White took Black’s hands in his own and kissed each and every finger affectionately as he peered up at him lovingly, “Do you want to continue?”

Blushing, Black nodded. White chuckled and curled a tentacle around his cock as the one buried in his ass began moving, “Then moan for me, baby.”

“Ah, White, hah-” Black cried, bucking his hips subconsciously, “White, White!” 

“You’re squeezing so hard, dear,” White groaned, “So  _ tight.” _

Black reached up and pulled White into a kiss. ‘It’s okay,’ He repeated to himself, ‘This is White and it’s okay.’ He sucked on White’s tongue softly, moaning into the kiss. White seemed pleasurably surprised at his eagerness as he kissed back with equal passion, licking every corner of Black’s mouth. 

“Darling...” White sighed fondly, another tentacle finding its way to Black’s hole, circling at the rim but not entering.

He almost rocked his hips back. Black controlled himself and nodded, “Go ahead.”

White smirked and pushed the tentacle inside. Black yelped as he felt himself being stretched. He looked down and saw the tendrils around and  _ inside _ him and White’s hand on his cock. He shuddered, “This is so hot, hah-”

“You’re mine, Black.” White whispered into his ear and nibbled gently,  _ “All mine.” _

Moaning and back arching at the sensations, Black nodded, breathless. He could feel himself getting close to the edge as White pumped his cock, could feel the tentacles caressing every inch of his insides, could feel the pleasure mounting as White touched him. A tentacle brushed against a certain place  _ in _ him and he keened, “T- There! White, White, White, more, please!”

“Not yet,” White groaned as his pace slowed, “Got to make sure this won’t hurt, dear.”

Before Black could protest, White shut him up with a soft kiss and ran fingers through his hair. The tentacles continued for a bit then pulled out with a ‘pop’ and Black looked up to see mild amusement on White’s face and he blushed in embarrassment.

White unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, exposing his cock. Black sucked in a sharp breath as he took in how big White was, shuddering in anticipation. He had expected White to just put it in, but White didn’t. Instead, White decided to lean in, lick his neck and ask, “Can I have you?”

“Yes, Gods,  _ yes!” _ Black cried, “White, I love you so much, so much-  _ Ah!” _

His sentence was cut short as White pushed in, he could feel every corner White rubbed against, could feel every movement White made. “Nn, you’re perfect, Black,” White moaned into his skin, “Feels like you’re made just for me, sweetheart. I love you too.”

Black allowed himself to adjust to White’s length before rocking his hips to show that he’s ready. White pulled Black closer, wrapping both his arms around his human as he thrusted up gently. Gasping and arching his back, Black returned the hug as he closed his eyes and lost himself in ecstasy. The underlying fear, however, didn’t go away. He wasn’t aware he clung onto White until the male placed a kiss on his forehead and he tried to let go but he just  _ couldn’t- _

“It’s alright, dear.” White reassured, “Hold onto me. I’m with you, it’s alright.” 

He didn’t let go. He mumbled a ‘continue’ and buried his face into White.  _ His _ White. Whenever White becomes affectionate Black finds himself falling in love all over again. He knew that only he had ever seen this side of White and his heart swelled with pride and happiness and  _ warmth. _

White kissed his hair and began moving, slow but hard. Black trembled under the pleasure, now whining and moaning softly at every touch. A steady pace was quickly set and Black pulled White in for a sloppy kiss as he cried I love you’s into the kiss. He was so  _ happy. _ Happy to finally do this with White, happy that White marked him, happy that White treasured him so much. 

A few more thrusts is all it took to send Black tumbling over the edge. He already felt so good when White stroked him, with White filling him and the tentacles playing with his nipples, the pleasure only amplified and Black could only take so much. He scratched down White’s back and hissed- Moaned, “I’m- I’m gonna- Ah,  _ hah, _ ahh-”

“Cum, sweetheart.” White whispered seductively as he sucked on his ear, “I’m never leaving you.”

Black arched his back and curled his toes in pure bliss as his orgasm ripped through him, ropes of cum painting their bodies. “Just a bit more,” White groaned, “Can you take it?” 

He couldn’t think. He simply nodded and moaned brokenly as White thrusted into him, hitting his prostate everytime. Then, White stilled and came inside him. He shuddered at the warmth filling his insides and pressed his lips to White’s. “You can’t leave me now,” Tears of relief flowed from his eyes as he smiled in elation, “All of me is yours.”

White pulled out and he could feel something dripping down his thighs. He shivered and he felt the tentacles retract as his skin made contact with the cool air. Before he could say anything though, White snuggled against him and shared his body heat as he gently kissed Black’s neck. “You’re brilliant,  _ darling,” _ White nuzzled into his nape, “I won’t let you leave me either.”

“Is that a threat?” Black joked as he giggled quietly.

“Who knows? But I’ll make sure you’re safe no matter what.” White answered cryptically, but the emotions burning in his eyes had already conveyed all the things that were never said out loud and Black knew right where he belonged-

  
-Right where he is now,  _ right in White’s arms. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this is... difficult. I hope I did Black and White justice :")  
> Spent a whole lot of time editing and I have no idea I made it worse or better-  
> I tried going for a cool ending. I probably failed lol
> 
> Why is ao3 like this. Why. I’ve updated this several times and it’s not showing up. If this still doesn’t show up then i’ll just try again later...  
> also unrelated fun fact: i committed a sin and put milk before cereal this morning
> 
> anyways this marks the end of this series! I'm going to do more Among Us but it'll be with an entire new crew and new characters :D

**Author's Note:**

> What’s next, will the crew understand??  
> anywAYS doubt go brr 
> 
> In case it’s too confusing: White’s superior wanted everyone on Polus dead, White doesn't want them dead, so he talked to Brown about it and they said screw the mission  
> (They lied so if other Impostors decide to investigate they won’t get caught easily, if that makes sense lol)
> 
> I kinda want to start another series with a new crew... Hmmmm


End file.
